


A Modern Family

by Raconteur_Reaper



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Holidays, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screenplay/Script Format, Thanksgiving Dinner, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raconteur_Reaper/pseuds/Raconteur_Reaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden discovers Rose is pregnant. Relations are strained and drama ensues.<br/>Written in the format of a one-act play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modern Family

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something I wrote for my playwriting class when my college had their annual 10-minute play festival competition. I had less than three days to come up with something and I believe the theme was some kind of socio-political commentary. I had no idea what to write so I decided to write cleverly disguised MGS fanfiction as a joke (there weren't many gamers at that school) and see what came of it. The play turned out to be so successful that it was not only selected to be performed, but I was encouraged to expand upon it and it became my final project for the class. I will post the final product if people are interested.  
> xoxo Rac.
> 
> Edit: I decided to upload the rest of it, but I had a little trouble formatting it like the first scene, what with tabbing and bolding things. I hope it doesn't interfere too much with readability. Anyway, enjoy!

 

**A Modern Family**

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

JACK, a young man whose body is modified with prosthetic parts. ROSE’s husband.

ROSE, a young woman. JACK’s wife.

JOHN, JACK and ROSE’s son.

ROSE’S MOM

ROSE’S DAD

JULIA, ROSE’s younger sister.

STAN, JULIA’s husband.

MASON, JULIA’s son.

 

ACT 1 

 

 **Scene 1:** The interior of an apartment.

 **JACK’S** bedroom. It is sparsely furnished.

 

 **At rise: JACK** and **ROSE** are seated next to each other on the edge of the bedside.

They face the audience and sit in silence. The only light is a spotlight that shines on them.

 

 

 

( **JACK** and **ROSE** seem unaware of each other’s presence. Finally **JACK** begins to speak)

**JACK**

          (quietly)

I found out what you tried to hide today.

 

**ROSE**

What are you talking about?

       

**JACK**

I thought we were done hiding things from each other, Rose.

 

**ROSE**

We are!

 

**JACK**

Then why?

Why did you do it?

Why didn’t you tell me?

 

**ROSE**

I…I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jack.

Why would I hide anything from you?

 

**JACK**

          (slightly exasperated)

I don’t know Rose. I wouldn’t be asking if I knew.

          (beat. **ROSE** sits, tight-lipped and quiet)

I’ve given you enough chances to come clean. Don’t force me to prove you were hiding something.

I want to trust you. Please.

 

**ROSE**

I’m sorry, Jack. I was gonna tell you.

 

**JACK**

_When_ , Rose? _WHEN_?

( **ROSE** is quiet and looks away)

Rose, I think I have a right to know if you’re pregnant!

          (silence)

What, were you counting on me not seeing the test?

Were you gonna wait until it began to show?

Was that when you would tell me?!

 

**ROSE**

NO!

 

**JACK**

          (he is nearly shouting now)

Then what?!

Did you think I would leave you if I knew you were pregnant?

Because you know me better than that, Rose! I would never!

Unless…Is this because I’m not the father?

Did you cheat on me? Is that why you wouldn’t tell me?!

 

( **ROSE** slaps **JACK** across the face. He sits motionless, stunned, but does not retaliate. He is quiet as he rubs his cheek tenderly)

 

**ROSE**

          (quietly)

I didn’t want to tell you because I planned to abort the baby.

 

**JACK**

You WHAT?! Why would you want to do that? That’s _our_ child, Rose- don’t I get a say in this?!

 

**ROSE**

          (sighs wearily)

I knew you would do this. I knew you would react this way. I didn’t want you to know. It’d be easier if you didn’t know.

 

**JACK**

How _dare_ you!

          (he stands)

My whole life was people making choices for me, manipulating me.

This is one of the few chances I get to have a say in something and you try to take it away from me?

Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe I shouldn’t trust you.

For all I know, my life is still being directed by terrorists!

For all I know, you’re still just a spy pretending to be my lover!

 

**ROSE**

Listen to yourself!

Terrorists! Pain! Suffering!

That’s exactly why I want to abort the baby!

Do we really want our child growing up in a place like this?

 

**JACK**

I can protect them.

 

**ROSE**

Jack! Be reasonable!

Sometimes it’s better to abort while you still can when you know you don’t have the means to bring your child up the way you should yet.

 

**JACK**

What’re you-

 

**ROSE**

          (yells)

My parents didn’t abort and look what happened! I’ll give you a hint- ME!

 

**JACK**

(softly, sitting close to **ROSE** and placing an arm around her)

I’m glad they didn’t.

I’m glad you’re here.

So please don’t make the mistake they managed to avoid.

 

**ROSE**

Jack…

 

**JACK**

Look, I know it’s your body.

It’s your decision ultimately.

I just wanted you to hear me out, have a say in it.

Consider other possibilities.

 

**ROSE**

Even if I did, you can barely support the both of us. I have to work too, and I’ll have to quit if I don’t abort!

Having a baby is asking to be put on the streets! How would we even pay for their schooling, for college?!

For food and toys and clothing?

 

**JACK**

Hey, I make a decent amount!

 

**ROSE**

Jack, you’re a _cyborg_.

 

             **JACK**

          (bitterly)

That wasn’t my decision, Rose.

 

**ROSE**

I didn’t mean it like that.

 

**JACK**

Then what did you mean it like?

 

**ROSE**

You’re discriminated against.

It’s the ugly truth and you know it.

You’re only gonna get the jobs other people don’t want.

The blue-collar jobs, the hard labor jobs. And that’s if you’re lucky enough that people put aside their fear and hire you.

It’s either that or a Private Military Corporation.

 

**JACK**

Yes, and my job with a PMC pays well.

 

**ROSE**

And most of the paycheck goes to covering the cost of your body’s maintenance!

We live in a three room apartment, Jack!

Three rooms!

 

**JACK**

Well I’m gone overseas most of the time for my job.

There’s room enough.

 

**ROSE**

I know and it aches.

I miss you. It’s so empty when you’re gone.

I get depressed.

 

**JACK**

I’m sorry.

 

**ROSE**

I don’t think I can handle raising a child by myself like that.

And then what would I tell them when they ask where you are?

That daddy’s gone off to war again in the Middle East?

 

**JACK**

Rose, stop.

 

**ROSE**

That daddy shoots people to feed and clothe us?

 

**JACK**

ROSE, STOP IT!

 

**ROSE**

That I don’t even know if he’s going to come back this time?

          (she begins to cry)

 

**JACK**

ROSE!!

 

**ROSE**

What?!

You still have nightmares about it all! Flashbacks!

You freak out and I can’t reach you!

We can’t raise a child when both of us are a mess like this!

For chrissake, together we have enough problems to fill a goddamn psychology textbook!

 

**JACK**

ROSE I’M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!!

 

(silence except for **JACK’s** heavy breathing and **ROSE** softly sobbing)

 

**ROSE**

I know, Honey. I know.

          (she rests her hand on her stomach)

And John will too.

 

Scene 2: Thanksgiving time, near future,  
interior of a sparsely furnished white  
living room. The place appears lived in  
but still relatively new. A doorway is  
erected stage right. 

At rise: ROSE is seated on the couch  
facing the TV. She is looking at a  
catalogue for a retail store. Her  
phone is in her lap.

(ROSE flips through the retail catalogue, browsing through sales as she anxiously checks her phone. She sighs and turns to a page advertising toy nerf guns. Distressed, she tears out the page and crumbles it, angrily, then sits back down and holds her head in her hands.) 

(A key clicks in the doorway. ROSE’s attention is drawn to the door.)

 

(Enter JACK through the doorway. He is dressed in a business suit.)

(JACK offers ROSE a small smile as he walks by her, setting the briefcase he carries beside the end of the couch. He sits next to ROSE and tenderly places an arm around her shoulders.)

ROSE  
(kisses JACK on the cheek)  
Jack!  
You’re never home for the holidays!  
Did they finally give you some time off?

JACK  
Surprise!  
And I’ll be here for Christmas, too!  
Oh, and New Years and Valentine’s Day and John’s birthday…

ROSE  
Honey that’s wonderful!  
(cautiously)  
But…How can you be so sure?  
Nothing bad happened, right?  
Jack, is there something you’re not telling me?

JACK  
Well, y’know…  
I’m getting older and I miss you and John is growing up.  
I want to be here for that. I wanna be close to you.

ROSE  
Jack?  
(her voice swells with apprehension)  
What did you do?  
What did you do, Jack?!

JACK  
I quit my job.  
(ROSE yells in frustration, pulling on her hair.)  
What?! It was either quit or be fired! 

ROSE  
Jack what the hell are you talking about?!  
Think about the consequences for once!  
The future is more than just ‘tomorrow!’

JACK  
Rose, I couldn’t just stand by and let this other PMC scoop out the brains of street kids and make them killers! It’s wrong! 

ROSE  
So you went AWOL?  
(JACK is quiet)  
Jack… I know it’s hard but sometimes you just have to accept when there’s nothing you can do. You can’t go doing whatever you want when you have a family to look after!

JACK  
I know. I just… It was just too personal, you know?  
Those kids…I couldn’t let this happen… Not again.

ROSE  
(silence)  
Oh…  
Oh, hell, Jack… Your childhood…  
C’mere, honey, it’s okay.  
(hugs JACK)

JACK  
(whispers)  
Thank you.  
I just couldn’t let my employer take the blame for my actions.  
I’ll find another job soon, I swear! 

ROSE  
Jack! 

JACK  
What? It’s not like I’m wearing my battle armor.  
It’ll be fine.

ROSE  
No, you don’t get it.  
Paying for the tickets will be a real stretch now.

JACK  
What tickets?

ROSE  
(sighs)  
I got tickets for John and me to spend Thanksgiving with my family.

JACK  
You what?!

ROSE  
Well, I didn’t think you’d be here!

JACK  
I didn’t think you’d get tickets to see your family!  
I thought you hadn’t talked to them in like, 15 years?!

ROSE  
Julia got remarried a couple months ago.  
I found out through Facebook and wanted to congratulate her.  
I didn’t think she’d respond but she did and we’ve been talking for a few months now. She put me in contact with our parents and they invited me for Thanksgiving.

JACK  
Aw, that’s great!

ROSE  
I know, right?  
It’s been years since I’ve had Thanksgiving with anyone!  
No one celebrates it here, remember? 

JACK  
Don’t the neighbors at least invite you over for dinner sometimes?

ROSE  
You know how they feel about associating with us.  
Besides, my cooking sucks! I’d be no help.

 

JACK  
(laughs)  
I won’t argue with you there. Only family could forgive it!

ROSE  
Hey!

JACK  
So, uh…  
Will they be as accepting of me as they are of your cooking?

ROSE  
(silence)  
I’m sorry.  
I thought it would just be me and John again.  
I didn’t think I’d have to worry about…you know…

JACK  
It’s fine. I don’t have to meet your family.

ROSE  
I want you to. You’re a part of them now.  
No more running away, remember?

JACK  
…How much do they know? About me, I mean.

ROSE  
Not much.  
Just that you’re a wonderful husband who gave me a lovely son.  
(beat)  
Now we can do more catching up later, but now I have to go pick up John from school. I’ll see you soon!  
(ROSE stands and moves toward the door.)

JACK  
I’ll pick him up. It’ll be a nice surprise.  
You work on getting that extra plane ticket, alright?

 

ROSE  
Jack-  
(ROSE steps forward to detain him but hesitates)  
John will be thrilled.

(JACK exits through the door and ROSE gently closes it behind him as she bids farewell)

 

Scene 3: The lobby of an apartment complex.  
The stage is separated into three parts,  
each raised one level above the next. The  
highest one is the lobby located downstage.  
The elevator is center stage and upstage is  
ROSE’S family’s apartment.

 

At rise: JACK, ROSE, and JOHN stand in the  
lobby in front of the elevator. JOHN is  
bouncing excitedly up and down.

 

JOHN  
Why is it so cold outside in November?

ROSE  
America is on the other side of the Earth.  
When it’s summer in New Zealand, its winter here.

JOHN  
Ohhhhh. I wish granma and granpa lived in New Zealand.  
I don’t wanna be cold!

JACK  
(laughs)  
I’m with John, I’d rather be back in New Zealand.  
I hate the cold.

ROSE  
(to JOHN)  
You’ll warm up soon enough.  
Most buildings here are heated.  
(shoots JACK a dirty look and whispers)  
Don’t you dare bail on me.

JACK  
(whispers)  
I won’t, I won’t!  
It’s just… I don’t know if I can do this.  
(elevator doors open. JACK, ROSE, and JOHN enter, moving downstage.)

ROSE  
Well it’s a little late for that, Jack.  
Just take deep breaths. Focus on the present.  
Everything will be ok. You’ve faced worse.

JOHN  
(to JACK)  
What’re you and mommy whispering about?

JACK  
Mommy’s just trying to help me stay calm so I can make a good impression, that’s all.

(the elevator doors open and JACK, ROSE, and JOHN walk downstage to ROSE’s family’s apartment.)

JOHN  
So you’re excited to meet Granma and Granpa too? And Uncle Stan and Aunt Julia and cousin Mason-

JACK  
(interrupts)  
Have you ever felt nervous, John? Say you’re introducing yourself to your class for the first time. You want to make a good impression and make friends but you feel all their eyes on you, judging you before you can say anything so it’s hard. You’re uncomfortable. 

JOHN  
(places his hand on JACK’s arm.)  
Don’t worry dad. You’re like a superhero!  
Granma and Granpa have to like you!

(the apartment door opens and ROSE’S MOM invites JACK, ROSE, and JOHN inside.)

ROSE’S MOM  
Rosemary, it’s been so long! Oh, you look so different I hardly recognize you! Must be that spy stuff; you’ve dyed your hair, changed your eye color- and you must be Jack!  
Rose has told me all about you, all good things, of course, and oh my, is that young man John? You look just like your father, so handsome- oh please do come in! It’s a pleasure to meet you!  
(beckons for JACK, ROSE, and JOHN to come inside and calls offstage.)  
Honey, Rosemary and her family are here, come meet them!  
(She hugs ROSE and JOHN and shakes JACK’s hand. When she touches JACK she quickly recoils.)

JACK  
Is something wrong?

ROSE’S MOM  
Your skin has, um, an odd texture.

ROSE  
It’s really nothing, mom. Jack’s just-

JACK  
A cyborg.

ROSE  
Jack!

JACK  
What?!  
People are bound to find out sooner or later.

(enter ROSE’S DAD)

ROSE’S DAD  
Oh, hello Rose, Jack, John!  
What’s this I hear about cyborgs?

ROSE’S MOM  
Rose’s husband is a cyborg.

JOHN  
Yeah, isn’t it cool?!

ROSE’S MOM  
(to JACK)  
So why did you become a cyborg, Jack?  
If you don’t mind me asking, that is.

ROSE  
Mom-!

JACK  
It was never a choice.

ROSE’S DAD  
I thought young people were into body modifications these days?

ROSE  
No, think of it as getting an organ transplant, or an amputee replacing their missing body part.

ROSE’S MOM  
So what happened? Did you get in a car accident?  
Maybe you should sit down; you don’t want to overexert yourself.

JACK  
Thanks, but I’m fine.  
I was in the military, did some agent work there. That’s how I met Rose. We worked together on a mission. I was mortally injured. That’s all there is to it.

ROSE’S MOM  
Wow. So what do you do now?  
Do you still have the same job?  
I hear it’s harder for cyborgs to get jobs than it is for people with tattoo sleeves.

JACK  
I’m uh, between jobs at the moment-

ROSE’S DAD  
You shouldn’t leave Rose to do everything by herself.

 

ROSE  
Dad, I’ve been fine on my own before I met Jack, don’t worry about us. No one does more than the other and how we do things is our own business anyway-

ROSE’S MOM  
Do you sleep?

ROSE’S DAD  
What happens when your batteries run dry?  
Do you have a charger for yourself?

JACK  
(slightly exasperated)  
I don’t-

ROSE’S MOM  
Is John your biological son?  
Can you have kids?  
(to ROSE)  
Is it strange doing, you know, with Jack because he’s not-

JOHN  
HEY GUYS! IT LOOKS LIKE UNCLE STAN AND AUNT JULIA AND COUSIN MASON ARE HERE!

ROSE’S DAD  
I’ll get it!  
(ROSE’S DAD opens the apartment door. Enter STAN, JULIA, and MASON. MASON comes running in holding a nerf gun and points it at JOHN, causing JOHN to leap back, startled.)

MASON  
BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BAP BAP BAP BAP!

JACK  
Get that thing away from my son!  
(frantically swats the toy away from JOHN, causing it to fly from MASON’s hands and shatter on the ground. MASON begins to cry and pick up the broken pieces. JULIA rushes to his side, comforting him.)

 

STAN  
What the hell?!  
Who the hell do you think you are?!

JACK  
I’m sorry but I don’t think kids should be playing with toys like that!

STAN  
So that means you have the right to go and break it?

JACK  
It was an accident. I didn’t mean to break it. I’m sorry.  
But maybe it wouldn’t have happened if your son knew better than to point that thing at my son!

ROSE’S DAD  
Gentlemen, settle down! I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over. Jack, this is Stan, Rose’s brother-in-law. Over there is Julia, Rose’s sister, and their boy, Mason. Stan, this is Jack. He’s a cyborg, cut him some slack.

JULIA  
(leaves MASON to fiddle with his broken gun and walks toward ROSE’S DAD, ROSE’S MOM, STAN, JOHN, JACK, and ROSE. She embraces ROSE warmly.)  
Rose! It’s so nice to see you again!  
(in a sickening sweet voice)  
And Jack, John! Sorry about the rough start; let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again, ok?

ROSE’S MOM  
Jack, you wouldn’t happen to have PTSD, would you?

STAN  
A cyborg AND PTSD?  
You picked a real winner of a husband that’s for sure.

JULIA  
Stan!

 

JACK  
(to STAN)  
Now you’re just trying to antagonize me.

JOHN  
Mom, I’m scared!

ROSE  
Y’know what? How about Jack, John, and me all go out to explore the city and get some fresh air? John’s never seen New York and it’ll give all of us some time to calm down.

JACK  
That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.

 

Scene 4: A dinner table in the living  
room of an apartment. The front door  
is downstage and the table is upstage.  
There is a kitchen stage right of the  
table.

At rise: JACK, JOHN, ROSE’s DAD,  
STAN, JULIA, and MASON are seated  
at the table, with JACK at the  
furthest corner. Only ROSE and JOHN  
sit near him. ROSE’S MOM and ROSE  
come from offstage carrying food  
they prepared to the table.  
Everyone except JACK has a plate  
set down in front of them. 

 

ROSE’S MOM  
(folds her hands together in prayer. Everyone but JACK follows the example of ROSE’S MOM. She clears her throat.)  
Dear God, thank you for bringing us safely together on this day of thanks. Thank you for reuniting us with our daughter, Rosemary, after all these years-

ROSE  
Mom.

ROSE’S DAD  
Wait until your mom’s done saying grace, Rose.

ROSE  
Mom, Jack doesn’t have a plate.  
I thought you said we had enough for everyone.

ROSE’S MOM  
I didn’t think he ate; he’s a cyborg, isn’t he?

ROSE  
He’s my husband!  
The least you could do is treat him like a human being!

JACK  
Rose, please, it’s fine-

ROSE  
(to JACK)  
No, it’s not fine, Jack!  
(to ROSE’S MOM)  
Even if he didn’t eat, its rude not to give him a plate!  
Make him feel welcome!

ROSE’S MOM  
I…I’m sorry, I just thought…  
Well, asking something like that seemed rude.  
I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.  
You understand, right, dear?

JACK  
I can just have an electrolyte pack later, Rose.  
There’s no need-

ROSE  
(to JACK)  
Stop pretending it’s okay to be treated like this!  
(to ROSE’S MOM)  
And you! Don’t make excuses!  
You could’ve just asked me back in the kitchen if you felt uncomfortable asking him!  
(beat)  
Oh, and for the record, he can eat.

MASON  
Do you have to mash it up first?

 

ROSE  
Jack has teeth, he doesn’t need help chewing.

(JACK stands)  
JOHN  
Daddy, where are you going?

JACK  
Upstairs.

ROSE  
Jack, no. Stay. Please.

JACK  
Rose, I can’t do this anymore.

JULIA  
Rose, just let him go. Can’t you see he’s not wanted here?

ROSE  
Excuse me?!

JOHN  
I want dad to stay here!

STAN  
No way!!  
I am not going to sit at the same table as a stick of dynamite! 

ROSE  
You know what’s not wanted at this table, Stan?  
Your toxic mouth!

ROSE’S MOM  
(slams hands on table)  
That’s enough you two! Let’s just try to get along and enjoy our Thanksgiving dinner as a family!

ROSE  
Only if Jack can be a part of this family!

ROSE’S DAD  
Rose, drop it.

JULIA  
No, dad! We’re not done here!  
Your…”husband” still owes Mason a new toy gun.  
Why doesn’t it leave while we eat and go buy a new one?

ROSE  
(takes a deep breath)  
Julia, you know he didn’t mean it.  
Besides, all the stores are closed on Thanksgiving Day.

JACK  
Rose, I should leave. I can’t-

MASON  
(interrupts)  
Now what will I play with?!

ROSE  
(to MASON)  
Your imagination!  
(to JULIA)  
Can we just forget about it for now and talk later?

JACK  
(to ROSE and JULIA)  
No. There’s nothing to talk about.  
I am not spending my money on that.

JULIA  
You scared of a nerf gun?

JACK  
Yes. Yes I am.  
I’m scared of kids with guns.  
I’m scared of how giving a kid a gun will desensitize them.  
I’m scared of how it will distort their perception of war.  
I’m scared of watching innocent kids become cold blooded killers, becoming cyborgs out of a job because they threw their lives away for a cause they didn’t understand!

JULIA  
Oh, I get it.  
You’re scared of kids ending up like you!

ROSE’S MOM  
John, take your cousin and go play upstairs.

 

JOHN and MASON  
But-

ROSE’S DAD  
Go!  
(to the others)  
Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they keep out of this.

(Exit JOHN, ROSE’S DAD and MASON.)

JULIA  
So that’s what you do for a living-  
You’re a cold-blooded killer!

JACK  
YES, I AM!  
WHAT OF IT?!  
SOMEONE HAS TO DO IT- BETTER A FORMER CHILD SOLDIER THAN A KID WHO’S ONLY EXPERIENCE WITH GUNS WERE TOYS!

JULIA  
From the way you’re talking, I’d think you were gonna kill me!

JACK  
(laughs)  
Oh, I’m tempted!

ROSE  
Jack...

JACK  
(to JULIA and STAN)  
It’s funny how it’s people like you who I’m hired to protect, yet you’re the same people keeping me from being able to get a normal job!

JULIA  
I’m not surprised- I wouldn’t want a thing like you serving me coffee in the morning, or touching Mason with those fake, silicon hands when we go for a checkup at the doctors! 

ROSE  
STOP! ALL OF YOU, JUST STOP!  
ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE A HAPPY FAMILIY REUNION!  
(beat)  
I’m not asking you to accept Jack.  
But the least you can do as my family is respect that I love him!  
But no, he can’t even have dinner with us without being attacked!

STAN  
Wow, and I thought that thing you married was neurotic.  
You’re fuckin’ crazy, marrying a killing machine and claiming to love it!

ROSE  
Isn’t that what you are though?  
A killing machine?  
You’re a veteran, too, Stan.  
Show some goddamn compassion!

STAN  
I only show compassion to human beings.  
But I guess you’re just as fucked up as that thing you call your husband, so I don’t expect you to understand.

JACK  
Get out.

STAN  
What?

JACK  
I said get out.  
Insult me all you want. But insult my wife?  
I won’t have it!  
If you don’t want to end up a cyborg like me, I suggest you leave this table now you piece of shit!  
(flips the table and lunges at STAN, scaring him away. ROSE, ROSE’S MOM, and JULIA stagger backward. JULIA runs after STAN.)

ROSE  
I’m so sorry, mom. Oh god…  
He didn’t mean it, I swear, Stan triggered him!  
Right Jack? You didn’t mean it!

JACK  
Oh, I meant it! I meant every word I said!  
I can’t stand this family!  
I can’t stand the way you treat Rose!  
Hell, I’d leave, too, if I were her!  
I’m surprised she even considered reuniting with you assholes!  
Fuck you. Fuck all of you!  
(storms out the front door, slamming it behind him.)

ROSE’S MOM  
I’m concerned for you honey.  
For you and your son. I don’t think you’re safe.  
(wraps her arms around ROSE)  
I can’t believe you even had a son with tha- I mean him.  
Sorry.

ROSE  
Mom, how could you say that?!

ROSE’S MOM  
You saw how he just acted! He’s not well in the head!  
How can you be sure you’re safe!  
I mean, I know we have no right to deny mentally ill people of affection in their lives, but…

ROSE  
(pushes ROSE’S MOM away)  
I didn’t marry him out of pity, if that’s what you’re suggesting! I love him!

ROSE’S MOM  
Honey…  
(sighs)  
You could’ve at least abstained from having a child with that cyborg! He’s unfit to raise a child!  
What if John inherits his psychosis?!

ROSE  
MOM!

ROSE’S MOM  
Listen to me!  
We both know perfectly well that there are people whom it is a crime to permit to bring children into this world!  
If you really love that cyborg, okay. You’ve married him. That’s more than enough!  
(ROSE is silent. She stands up and walks off in the direction of JACK, leaving ROSE’S MOM standing alone among the overturned table, chairs, and broken plates. Fade to black.)

 

THE END.


End file.
